My Own Little Love Story
by WATSuppp
Summary: I never thought I would share my secret. I never thought it would be with him. I never should have spoken. But never is an empty word. I should have said forever.
1. Chapter 1

**I do ****NOT ****own the Darkest Powers series or any of its characters! They belong to the amazingly awesome author Kelly Armstrong. I repeat once more: this is all in Chloe's POV!**

Chapter One

I sighed as I drove into the school parking lot. I didn't sigh because of school. Oh, no. I sighed because there were a couple of idiots in front of me chatting through their truck windows. "_Probably talking about some stupid beach party that happened over the summer."_ I thought. I spent my summer hanging out at the beach with Rae and Liz. That and my Babysitting job. I should really get paid more than eight bucks an hour to watch those kids. A horn sounded behind me and I was yanked out of my thoughts and saw that the person in front of me had finally moved. "Well Hallelujah." I muttered and parked my car. I killed the engine and sorted through my bag looking for my schedule. Ugh, Rae was right. I really do need to organize my stuff better. I grabbed my paper and stepped out of my car. Rae was walking towards through a group of freshman trying to find their way to homeroom. I followed her to the building slinging the "Highly Unorganized" bag over my right shoulder. I tapped her twice on the back after catching up to her in the halls. She turned her head and I smiled at her. "Hey girl! What's up?!" Rae asked. "Oh nothing really. You?" I said. She smiled. "Oh nothing really. Hey what's your schedule?" I looked at my crumpled paper. It read:

**Homeroom: Ms. Fellows, 8:10-8:15**

**Integrated Algebra: Ms. Enright, 8:15-8:59**

**Global History/Geography: Ms. Gill, 9:04-9:48**

**English: Mrs. Talbot, 9:53-10:37**

**Free Period**

**U.S History/Government: Mr. Carson, 10:57-11:41**

**Chemistry/Physics: Dr. Davidoff, 11:46-12:30**

**Lunch: 12:30-1:20**

**Spanish: Mr. Banks, 1:25-2:10**

**Trigonometry:** **Mr. Lyle, 2:15-3:15**

**Art:** **Mrs. Wang, 3:15-4:00**

I handed Rae the paper. She read it and smiled. "Awesome, we have homeroom, English, government, and art together!" She hugged me. "Oh and I think that Mr. Edison wanted to see you in his office." "Why?" I asked. She shrugged "I don't know. Did you do something?" I thought back. "No, not that I know of." She shrugged again. "Well, see you in homeroom then." And then walked away. "Bye." I called out "Bye." She replied. And with that I walked to the principal's office. The only thing that was good about this day so far was the nice sunny, cloudy weather. But the sunny weather can change into hurling hurricanes.

I shoved my way through the crowd of people in the halls. "_What did I do? What did I do? What did I do?!"_ I kept thinking to myself as I passed classroom after classroom. Maybe I wasn't in trouble at all. I watch too many movies. I'm just being paranoid. Just… breathe. In… out…in…out. But don't hyperventilate.

I looked around me. People were looking at me strangely. I was confused. As I walked past the cluster of students someone muttered, "Schizo." That comment earned a laugh. Great, I just realized I said that aloud. I hurried past everyone. I could feel my neck heating up. I opened Mr. Edison's door and walked in.

Mr. Edison was a balding man with straggly hair in the places where it existed. He was about six feet and was extremely thin. He kind of reminded me of a toothpick. I said the speech I prepared on my way here, "I'm really truly sorry if I did anything that offended someone. Or broke some rule that I did not know existed. Please don't put me in detention or take me out of any clubs." I finished. "Wow, has anyone ever told you that you talk extremely fast?" I jumped. "Sorry, I didn't realize that I was interrupting something." I said. Mr. Edison chuckled. "No Chloe, you did not interrupt anything, I called you here because there are two new students here that need a tour of the building, and I would like you to give them one." The way he said that made me know that I didn't really have a choice, "Oh?" I squeaked "Okay, yeah sure." I used a more confident tone. "Oh, that's lovely. Boys? Would you two please introduce yourselves to Miss Chloe here?" Mr. Edison asked. I heard the two leather chairs squeak against the checkered tile floors behind me.

I turned around. There were two boys standing there. The one on the right was around the same height as the principle. He had chocolate almond eyes, and short spiky blond hair that had an artistic look to it. The blonde hair was surprising though, considering that he was Asian. Dye job, maybe? He had an open friendly smile on his face and was wearing jeans, and a t-shirt with a band name that I didn't recognize. The other boy was about six-foot-eight and he put my five-foot-five frame to shame. Both of them did actually. The boys' jet black hair hung in his eyes, like he hadn't bothered to cut it in a while. He had bright green eyes and was wearing jeans and a plain, dark green t-shirt. Both of the boys were wearing Nike sneakers. And both of them were incredibly cute.

The Asian boy spoke first. "Hi, I'm Simon Bae, and this is my brother, Derek." Well now I knew their names. But genetics aren't that wonky. Ahhh, adopted. I wonder who. "Hi." I said. You know, now I know what awkward means. This is it. "Well, Chloe I guess I'll leave you to it then. Your all dismissed." I walked over to the door and held it open for Simon and Derek. "Thanks." Said Simon. Derek just grunted. Okay… he is not the social one I guess. I shut the door behind me. "So… what is your guys' first period? Wait do you guys have your schedules yet?" I asked. Simon smiled sheepishly and Derek shook his head. "Okay, I'll just go pick those up, and you guys just wait here." I said. Simon saluted, "Yes ma'am." I smiled. Well he seems nice enough. "Great." I said and walked off to the front desk. I walked up to my aunt Lauren when I got there. "Hi sweetie!" she said when she saw me. "Hey Aunt Lauren! I'm here to pick up Simon and Derek's schedule." I said. "Oh of course honey. Let me just find it." She said, looking through her drawers. "Ah, here they are!" she said and lifted her hand up to give them to me. Oh, I loved my aunt. She's the best. "Thanks! See you in homeroom." I said and made my way back to Simon and Derek. But when I got there I saw that someone beat me to the chase. Victoria Enright. Great.

I never say anything bad about anyone. With one exception. Tori. Tori is mean. She's not stuck up cheerleader mean. She's big, bad, lying, bully, mean. She already has made out a flaw for everyone. Rae is "fat", I'm "sickly sweet", and so on, and so on. And of course she has to be pretty, with her short shiny black hair and clear pale skin. All the boys have been chasing her since like, fifth grade. And now she sees that there is fresh meat. Derek and Simon.

I hid around the bathroom corner to hear what she was saying. "So, you guys are new here? Ugh, I know what you guys are feeling. I was new too, last year," She said. Lie number one. "I kept getting lost everywhere. Say, do you guys need someone to show you around? Cause I- " I cut her off by walking round the corner I was hiding behind. "Hey guys I have your schedules- Oh hi Tori! Oops! Sorry did I interrupt something?" I asked innocently. "Actually, yes. Great job working on that stutter though! You got that whole sentence out! How many therapy lessons did that take?" She asked. I was just about to make a snarky comment back when a voice interrupted me. "Can I have my schedule, please." He said. He had a nice voice. Gruff, but smooth at the same time. I was so shocked that Derek spoke, it took me about ten seconds to reply. I turned towards him. He was looking at me expectantly."Y-y-yes, sorry. Um… the first class-for both of you-is… homeroom with Ms. Fellows. I have the same class so I'll just walk you guys over there."I said. I turned around, "Bye Tori!" I said in a cheerful chirp. "Bye Chloe! Have fun!" she said in a sarcastic tone. _"Oh I will" _I thought to myself and walked away, an annoyed Derek and a confused Simon trailing behind me.

I took a turn around the science lab. The bright ceiling lights almost blinded me. I always forget that the lights are brighter on the left side of the building. I already gave them a tour of the right side and I was going to finish the left side during free period. Simon and Derek have a pretty similar schedule to mine, and each others. So that makes it very convenient for me. "So, here we are." I said as I stopped outside of my Aunt's classroom. Aunt Lauren was the homeroom teacher for half of the junior year, the A.M. front desk manager, and the school nurse. She's pretty awesome. I waved at her when I walked in the door and she smiled back. We came in a bit late so there were only three seats available. One was next to Liz Delaney (another friend of mine) and there were two seats next to each other. Simon went for the one next to Liz 'cause she was "hot". That left me and Derek sitting next to each other. I sat on the window side of the desk. Most of the girls were staring at either of the two brothers. And some were staring at me. Great. I slunk back in my chair, hoping that I would melt into the cool plastic. I really hate attention. And apparently so does Derek. He kept looking straight ahead, towards the board.

Simon, however, seemed to love the girls attention. I caught him winking at Amber Long. But she was too focused on Derek to notice. Looks like she's found her prey. Amber was the stuck up, cheerleader mean. But, funny enough, Tori and her were mortal enemies. They used every chance they got to make the other ones lives a living hell. I remember one time Amber hung up Tori's bra and undies on the flagpole during gym class. They are still there, and I still don't know how she got them up there. The bell rang and I jumped. Wow good thing that today was only introduction, because I wasn't paying attention to any of what my Aunt said. I've had twelve years to learn all of the old student's names. But there were only about ten or so new kids in my year.

I got up out of my seat and walked over to Derek, who was standing in the doorway with an annoyed look on his face. I was about to ask him what was wrong, but then I saw Amber standing in front of him. She was batting her eyelashes. Derek said something and she laughed. A fake high pitched laugh. I was about walk closer to hear what stupid comment she was going to make. As I took one step towards them Amber's eyes met mine and she glared at me but then she looked away so fast that I thought I had imagined it. I was within earshot now. "…yeah so she's really nice. Ugh but stay away from Chloe though." she said. "Why?" asked Derek. "She's just really weird. You know, last year she went to a group for the "mentally unstable", cause she was schizo." She said putting air quote around mentally unstable. I was shocked. I thought that nobody knew about that. At least according to everyone I was out of school because I had mono. "Also she attacked a teacher when having one of her "episodes." Amber added. She looked at me again and smirked. "I don't think she's that bad." Said Derek. Now I met her gaze and returned her stare. We kept going at that for a while. She blinked and I said, "I win!" and raced out of the room towards the bathroom. I just stood in front of the mirror for a while. When I walked out someone grabbed my arm.

I shrieked, but it only lasted a millisecond because a hand clamped over my mouth. "Okay, shut up and listen to me you bitch!" a voice hissed in my ear. Amber. "You are going to stay away from Derek! He's _mine_! And if you think that you even have the slightest chance at being with him, you're _wrong_. He would _never_ go out with a… a… crazy, stuttering, nobody like you!" She said. She still had a hand over my mouth, and my back was to her. I smiled when I had an idea. I stuck out my tongue and when it made contact with her hand, she let out a loud shriek. "Ewwwww! You BITCH!" She howled. I smirked "Yeah, I was never going to go after Derek but…. Hmm… now that you put that idea in my head, I kind of like it." I said. Of course I wasn't actually going to go after him, I just said that to wipe that smirk off of Amber's face. The warning bell sounded, and I turned away to find Simon and Derek.

I found Simon at a water fountain near the English room, surrounded by a huge huddle of girls. I grabbed his arm and pulled him away getting a lot of murderous glares from his fans. I found Derek by the library reading a book. He too was surrounded by girls, but he didn't acknowledge them. He just kept reading his book, eyes glued to the page. Unlike Simon Derek seemed to dislike all of the attention more than he _did_ like it. He glanced up from his book when he heard me approaching. I didn't get a good look at the book that he had been reading because he shoved it in his bag. He stood up and brushed past Simon and stood next to me. "What's next?" he asked. I glanced at the papers in my hand. "Well, Simon and I have Integrated Algebra, and you have… um…Chemistry and Physics." I said. Derek grunted in response. "Um.. Okay Derek your class is on the other side of the building and Simons' is just down the hall so I'll take Simon to his class first and then I'll walk you to yours. Is that okay with you guys?" I asked turning to face them. "Yeah, it's fine by me. How about you D?" said Simon. Derek did his signature grunt. I am starting to learn the language Derek. I think that the lower grunts are yes. But, I could be\ wrong.

I turned back around and walked down the hall. When I turned the corner, I heard a collection of gasps and whispers. I put my head down as I walked towards the Algebra room. Simon and Derek followed. Derek stayed in the doorframe while I helped Simon get settled in. When I walked back to Derek he opened the door for me and followed as I started to make my way through the crowd to the east side of the school. As I pushed past a group of cheerleaders, I felt a sharp pain in my in my left forearm. I inspected the cut and saw that three lines had formed it. I turned around and saw Amber smiling at me. _"Great"_ I thought. _"I have a new enemy."_

Hi Guys, Thank you so much for reading! Sorry, I moved all the chapter onto one page. I am going to try and make all of my chapters as long as this one. If anyone has any ideas, please, please, please tell me! They will probably be better than mine. Thank You! #peaceout


	2. Chapter Two

**I do ****NOT ****own the Darkest Powers series or any of its characters! They belong to the amazingly awesome author Kelly Armstrong. I repeat: this is all in Chloe's POV!**

When I looked at her I glanced at my arm. She saw this and smirked. I bared my teeth and let out a silent growl. Wow, I must be really mad, because I haven't seen this side of me since fifth grade when a boy in my class punched Rae's shoulder. He ended up with a black eye and I ended up in the principal's office with my dad and my Aunt Lauren talking about how this behavior was not acceptable. Of course Aunt Lauren freaked out about it saying how violence is completely unacceptable and blaming it on dad. She did that a lot. Blame things on dad. Like my mother's death. My mother's death, of course was not my father's fault. She died in a hit and run after having a fancy dinner with my dad halfway into my first grade year. But Aunt Lauren still says that it was my father's fault because he was the one driving the car. She would have found a way to blame it on him even if he was in the passenger seat though. My Aunt and my dad. They don't get along well, so you can imagine how the holiday dinners are. Dad does try, he really does, but because his work schedule is basically 90% business trips, I don't really get to see him that often.

Derek seemed to hear my soft growl because he gently put his hand on the small of my back, and guided me away from the vicious cheerleader. Once we were a good distance away he pulled his hand back and acted like nothing had happened. I guess to him nothing _had_ happened. But that's only because nothing did happen. Did it? Ugh, now I'm confusing myself. He probably just didn't want to get caught in the midst of any traumatic girl drama. That's how boys are. But Derek wasn't like most boys. I think. Then again I've never said more than ten words to any boy. But I'm positive that Derek doesn't like me. How could he? I'm…well… me.

I was walking really fast now, which wasn't very smart because I am known for tripping over my own feet. And that's what happened. Of course it did _not_ help me that the janitor had finally decided to clean the floors. My left foot smacked into my right one and I went flying. I landed on my arm and smacked my nose against the tile floors. "Crap." I muttered under my breath. I pulled my arms up and my feet slid around and I fell down again. This time I didn't bother getting up. I just sat on my butt in the middle of the empty hallway with my eyes closed. All of a sudden a warm snake went around my waist and helped me up. I opened my eyes and saw that the snake was actually Derek's arm. "Sorry." I muttered. But I don't think that he heard me. He was too focused on my face. Suddenly I was very self-cautious. My hand flew up to my cheek, "What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked him. He nodded "Yes. Blood. A lot- a lot of blood." Said Derek, not softening his gaze. It was then that I realized the strong ache in my nose. Dang, I must have hit it when I fell. I moved my hand to my lip and felt a warm substance. I pulled it back and saw that it was indeed covered in blood. "Is that mine?" I asked no one in particular. "Yes." Said Derek. I suddenly felt hot and cold and green and red spots dotted my vision. Then the colors faded and everything went black.

I awoke and heard two familiar voices whispering. "I am sorry sir but you are going to have to leave." Said the first voice, it was high, almost shrill. "I will. When she wakes up." This voice was deep. Very deep. Almost like a rumble. I heard a sigh and took this as my queue to open my eyes.

The first thing I realized was how bright it was. The second was my Aunt Lauren standing in a corner and Derek, standing next to me with his arms across his broad chest, staring- no- glaring at my aunt. "Ahem." I cleared my throat. Both of them looked over at me. Aunt Lauren smiled when saw that I was alive and healthy. But as soon as Derek and I made eye contact, he swiftly left the room without a word. He must have been the second voice. I hid a small smile. He seemed happy that I was okay. The third was that I was in the nurse's office, with absolutely no idea how I got here. "Oh, sweetie! I'm so glad that you are okay!" Aunt Lauren exclaimed. "Yeah. I feel fine. What happened?" I asked. "Well, it seems as if you hit your head-rather hard-, but that boy claims that you just fainted."Aunt Lauren said. She tried to hide it, but I heard the disapproval in her voice. "Chloe? Are you free this afternoon? I would like you to come to my house today if that's alright." She obviously didn't believe Derek. I knew what happened when she didn't believe a males story. Afterschool talks.

Aunt Lauren has afterschool talks with me basically every week. Imagine that. Having "The Talk" every _week. _This is how it plays out. First she offers me a drink, and then she asks me to sit on the sofa. We talk small talk for a few minutes talking about school and the weather. And then she somehow ends up talking about how I am a growing woman who is going to start making decisions of her own someday. Then she goes into details. Details so…. detailed that I will not describe. Then she brings up how many girls my age have been _forced _into things they want to do. She brings up the male of her choice and tells me to stay away from him, because he could do something that he could never take back. Now, normally I would nod and say, "Yes Aunt Lauren. I understand." And get on with my life. But I will not do that when she brings up Derek. Nuh-uh. No way. If anything will tell her how I plan on befriending him instead.

"Well, I think that Derek is right, because I don't feel any pain in my head." I said. "Okay honey." She said. I hate it when she does that. When she just dismisses my words like-like nothing. "I'm still going to need a few x-rays done though. Just to make sure that h-you didn't damage anything." Said Aunt Lauren. She was going to say he. Aunt Lauren was going to say "Just to make sure _he_ didn't damage anything. He, not you. He. I jumped off of the gurney and walked to the door. I opened it and once I was out of the room I slammed it with enough force to make people send a few looks my way. I just glared at them and they looked away. Stupid gossips. Stupid Aunt Lauren. How dare she make accusations about a boy whose name she didn't even know? That's what made me angry. In the office she had called Derek "that boy". She called him That Boy and then she practically accused him of raping me. There is still one thing that I'm curious about. How did I get in the nurses office? And then it clicked. He carried me. And that's probably why Aunt Lauren had her suspicions. Sure they may be way off suspicions, but suspicions none the less. And I guess she had a reason.

I checked my watch. 12:20 pm. "_Well no point in going to class now."_ I thought._ "The lunch bell is going to ring any minute now." _I walked down the hall and found a bench next to a rusty water fountain. I took a brave sip. Ugh, I spit it out. The water was warm and it tasted like old lady lip-gloss. I sat down on the bench and closed my eyes. A few minutes later a loud shrill sounded through the empty halls. My eyes flew open and I got up from the bench and raced to the cafeteria. Once I was in the room I realized that I had not shown Derek or Simon where the cafeteria was. "Oh well. It's not that hard to miss." I muttered under my breath as students started to file in. "Besides, it's not like I'll be able to find them with this crowd now." I said muttered again. A little louder this time though. Big mistake. A girl with short spiky black hair and huge bright blue eyes stared horrified at me. Great. Now she probably thinks that I am some crazy who talks to themselves. A few other people stopped to look at me. People who couldn't have possibly heard my babbling. There was now a small group gathered around me. Some clicks were heard as people took pictures. "Isn't that the girl who went to a crazy person home last year? Yeah? Well I heard that she tried to pick a fight on a wrestler." My head snapped in the direction of the voice. It was I blonde chick, probably on the cheer squad. She was standing next to that same girl with the blue eyes. I kept staring at them. Eventually the blonde girl looked over my way. I glared at her and she quickly looked away. The blue eyed girl sent an apologizing smile and led her friend away towards the growing cafeteria line. I was so focused on them, that I didn't realize someone had stepped behind me until a hand pushed me away from the small group and out of the cafeteria. Once I saw the bench that I had sat on earlier, I grabbed the hand of my attacker and used it to spin myself around and face them. It was Derek. "Why were they staring at me like that?" I asked him softly. "You still have blood on your face, but now it's all over. You must have smudged it." He answered, keeping his eyes forward, his face expressionless. I let out a small sigh. This was just what I needed. Now someone will probably tell Amber that I had blood on my face and she will turn it into some story about how I got into a huge fight and almost killed someone. Okay maybe not that extreme, but you know what I mean. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom to wash up." I said spinning around to face Derek. He grunted. I will take that as an okay. I headed down the hall towards the bathroom. I opened the door and looked in the mirror. I almost shrieked. I looked like one of those little girls that are in the horror movies. There was blood all over my left cheek and my nose and mouth. I grabbed a bunch of paper towels and wet them in the sink. I scrubbed my face so hard that I was afraid my skin would fall off. I stopped and looked in the mirror. Perfect, there was no more blood on my face. But I did, however look like I had just sobbed the life out me. Due to all of the scrubbing and sleep loss. So I just stayed in the bathroom for few minutes in order for my blood to rush back from my face. Once it did I walked into a stall. I don't know why I did but when I walked in to the dirty stall I found my reason. Someone was-or had been- standing right inside the same stall as I. "So?" she asked. "Is it true?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. My computer broke and then when I went get it fixed the guy said that I had to get a new one, so I have been working overtime to get enough money to buy one. I wish I did, but I DON'T own the Darkest Powers series or any of its characters! They belong to the amazingly awesome author Kelly Armstrong. I Chloe's POV!**

The voice was impatient and snappy. I turned and locked the door. "Is what true?" I asked innocently. "Oh you know, just that you banged the new student and got into a fight with the quarterback and the captain of the wrestling team!" she exclaimed. I sighed. "Beth, do you really think that?" I asked her. Beth relaxed. "Was that a rhetorical question that was used to make a point?" She said. "Why, yes. Yes it was." We grinned. "You know, being dead has its perks." Said Beth. "Hmm… and what might those perks be?" I asked. Her grin grew wider. "Well, there's walking through inanimate objects for starters, then there is the telekinesis," I opened my mouth to tell her that only she could do that but she kept on going. "I know, I know. Only I can do that. But it is still a plus. There's also the _eavesdropping!_" she exclaimed.

Okay, let me explain. I actually can talk to dead people. Oh yeah, that's not just some rumor that was spread around by the cheer squad. It's also true that I went to a group home last year for a few months. It is not true, however, that I attacked a teacher. Beth was my friend since elementary school, and she died two summers ago. That didn't stop me from seeing her though. Beth, Rae and I are the best of friends. They are also the only people who know about my secret. All of us were part of a genetically enhanced program along with hundreds of other kids. We were all involved in the lucky escape group that my Aunt scheduled. Rae is a Volo Half-Demon and Beth another rare type of half demon as well. I am a necromancer. There are other types of super-naturals too. Wizards, and witches, shamans, and werewolves, and vampires. You get the just. Those last two are extremely rare though. Actually all of us are extremely rare. But those two are like, practically extinct, well at least I've never met one anyway.

Beth's face suddenly grew very solemn and grim. "There is something off about those new students though." she said. "Like, bad off or different off?" I asked her. Beth has a sixth sense about these kinds of things. Maybe it's a death perk. "Different off. I feel as if they are… hiding something, almost."She shrugged. Ok so it's not a huge deal. If it were the walls would start vibrating. "Well, thanks for the warning. I guess. I have to go. I'm going to miss lunch." I told her. "Yeah, yeah okay. Have fun." Beth replied and then vanished. I walked out of the stall and checked the mirrors one last time. All of the blood traces were gone.

I slowly opened the bathroom door and crept out. "That took an awful lot time." A deep voice grumbled behind me. I jumped and a hand flew to my chest. "God, Derek. You scared me!" I scolded him. All I got was a grunt in reply. I rolled my eyes, but he saw me and glared. I quickly dropped my eyes and stared at the dirty tile floor. I heard a sigh and I took that as my queue to look back up. I walked back into the cafeteria with Derek by my side and I bought my lunch. I spotted Simon and Derek at a lunch table in the back of the room. It seemed as if they were talking in hushed voices. I weaved my way through the crowded cafeteria to meet them. "Hey guys! What's up?" I asked once I was within earshot of their table. Simon looked up and smiled at me. "We were actually talking about how we are going to overthrow the school with our plan. First we were going to sneak into the principal's office and steal all of the student files. Then we are going to use those files and find the weaknesses of all these students and destroy them." He said jokingly. I laughed "Sounds like fun. Can I help? I've always wanted to see if either Amber or Tori has a criminal record." I said. "I don't know if you're up to the challenge." He said. Oh, believe me; I've been through worse than that. "Oh, really? Like what?" Asked Derek. I've really got to get this thinking out loud thing under control. "Yes. Yes, you do." He said again. Oops. I blushed. I put my tray on the table and sat down. Simon and Derek both gave me weird looks. "Oh, sorry I forgot to ask. Can I sit here?" I said. Simon snapped out of it."Yeah, of course. Sorry, it's just that we are kind of used to being alone at lunch." He said. "Oh, sorry. I can go if you want me to." I said. "No, stay." Said Simon at the same time as Derek said, "Yes, please." Simon glared at his brother. "Sorry, we are still working on Derek's manners." He said. "Oh, no it's fine. I need to talk to Rae-my friend- anyway." I said, picking up my lunch tray. As if on cue Rae saw me and waved. I waved back at her."I'll go now. If you need any help finding your classes you'll know where to find me." I said, despite Simons protests. I walked away. When Simon thought that I was no longer in earshot distance."Nice going man. I really liked her!" I later heard a slap. I almost laughed. And then I realized the true meaning behind Simon's words. Did he really like me? Of course he didn't. I'm undeveloped, flat haired, and not all that pretty either. Just a boring sixteen year old girl who wasn't even had her first kiss yet. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't been watching where I walked. I suddenly heard a clatter. I later felt something warm smash against my chest. I looked down and saw my 'burger' on top of the light blue shirt that I had chosen to wear this morning. I stumbled back a few spaces and bumped into a Goth girl. "Sorry" I mumbled. The girl just laughed at took out her phone and quickly snapped a pic of me. I've been embarrassed three times today. I raced out of the room.

Before I knew it I was already in the parking lot. I ran towards my car and slammed the door. I started it up and drove to my house in order to change my clothes. On the way there I continued thinking about what Simon had said in the cafeteria. He probably meant like me as a friend. I pulled up to the house and grabbed a black and white striped shirt from my drawers. I put it on and looked in the mirror. Unsatisfied I pulled my strawberry blonde hair up into a messy ponytail. I hopped back into my car and was back in my classroom before the bell rang. I waited in the Spanish room and pulled out my _Twilight_ book. A few minutes later I heard footsteps and someone clearing their through. I peered up through the top of my book and saw a certain six foot something hottie looking at me with a disgusted expression on his face. I sighed. This happened with every boy that I know. "This is a very good book." I said defensively. "And if you would bother to read it-" He cut me off. "I have read it. In fact I've read all of them. I just never got the point of the plot. Dangerous things will try their best to stay away from small delicate things. They won't just sell out because they're pretty." I think that is the longest thing that Derek has said all day. "Well, I think that sometimes delicate things can take care of themselves. But Bella was quite stupid." I added thoughtfully. Derek scoffed. "Well, I came here because Simon wanted me to apologize for my "incompetent, arrogant, selfish behavior." But I don't think that he even knows what half of those words mean. But I was jerk so… I'm sorry." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, you are forgiven." I said. He looked at the floor and mumbled something else. "What did you say?" I asked him. He looked up and his big green orbs met my gaze. He mumbled something else again but all I heard was; "bell" "class""later" and "talk". I pieced that together and found out that he meant to say, "The bell is going to ring soon, I have to go to class. We will talk later." He gave me an expectant look. "Okay?" I said and he raced out of the room seconds before the bell rang.

The rest of the day passed by very quickly and Derek still hadn't talked to me. I was beginning to think that I had misread his message once the final bell rang. As I made my way through the crowd around my locker I realized why there was a crowed in the first place. The words _psycho, bitch, schizo _and _madwomen_ were written in black paint all over my locker. A bright light flashed a laugh followed. I was still staring at my locker when a large shadow passed over the painted black walls. A voice started yelling at the crowd "What are you all lookin' at? Huh? Get out of here you disgusting rats! Shoo, shoo, shoo! Go on get out of here!" I was still staring at my locker when a hand started waving in front of me. My eyes started following the hand. _Back, and forth, and back, and forth, and-_ "Dude, is she catatonic?" Asked the voice that scared away the crowd. "Simon. You are so stupid. No she is not catatonic. If she was then she would be lying on the ground. Plus you need to have something very traumatic happen to you in order to become catatonic. God, a fourth grader knows that." I recognized the voice as Derek's. "Well, I'm not a fourth grader, am I?" Asked Simon. "It depends." I mumbled and turned around. Simon looked pissed and I think that Derek was almost smiling. Almost. "Told you that she wasn't catatonic." He said and Simon stuck his tongue out. "And that know proves my theory that you are a fourth grader." I said grinning. Simon now turned his tongue towards me. "Eeeewww." I shrieked and turned around. My smile fell as; once again, the words met my eyes. Simon appeared next to me and all traces of fun were erased from his face. "Who would do this?" He asked out loud. _Who would do this?_ And then it came to me. My face started trembling with fury and I felt my face heat up. "Amber. Amber did this." I know that it was Amber because Tori had never actually interacted with me since seventh grade when we went on a camping field trip. And that was only to ask me for bug spray. No, this was Ambers doing. Spun around. I mumbled curses under my breath and started marching down the hall towards Amber's locker. That is what I was going to do but a warm hand grabbed my arm and spun me around. "Don't. You will only make it worse." Said Simon. I calmed down once I realized that he was right. I was only going to give her the reaction that she wants. I nodded and started to walk back to my locker in order to grab my homework. I packed my bag and headed to the parking lot. I heard a rustle beside me and screamed when I saw that there was a squirrel next to me. Only it wasn't alive. The poor creature only had one eye and a bunch of maggots all over is tiny body. I took a deep breath and tried to picture releasing its spirit back to where it came from. I couple of seconds later the rustling stopped and I opened my eyes to see that the 'body' was lying lifeless on the ground. I sighed a relief. I looked around the parking lot and found that it was empty. That was too close. I unlocked my car and sat down in my leather seat. I grabbed the wheel and started up the car. I was halfway down the road when my car suddenly stopped with a halt. I looked out the window and saw Derek holding the car in place with one hand. He walked to the passenger seat and hopped into the car. I was staring at him with a shocked expression when all of a sudden he said, "We need to talk."

**Thanks for reading and please, please, please send me some ideas for my next chapter. #peaceout**


End file.
